User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/The best and worst cards in tournament
After Clan Battle best and worst cards, now it's time for the best and worst cards in tournaments. Keep in mind it's still just my opinion. So without any further, let's begin with the best cards. Usage will be also written 5. Baby Dragon Yup, you might be laughing at the baby dragon for long (since May 2016), but ever since the minor range buff, i've noticed the baby dragon had seen a HUGE increase. Baby Dragon had an impressive amount of health for only 4 elixir, although his damage was lower than 135 per strike and hits 1.6 seconds, he's still a very reliable option to kill the minion horde (which is very popular) for a 1 elixir posotive trade. Also the baby dragon had a very good partner: Golem. As golem's ruling the meta thanks to the baby dragon's help, he became one of the most popular epics in both ladder and tournament. Used by 23% players, being the 2nd most popular epic. 4. Electro Wizard Of course Electro Wizard needs to be in this list! Unlike baby dragon although he has not so high health, his damage was very impressive for 4 elixir. Dealing spawn damage and hits 2 target at a time, 100 each, one target? 200! WOW! In fact ever since the health buff he was considered OP, after the ner he's still very strong. Just like baby dragon Electro wizard is best protected by Golem. But unlike baby dragon he had even more combo which led him higher than baby dragon. Used by 22.9% Players. 3. Fireball Wizard on the rise...... Witch on the rise........Electro wizard always in the meta............ Who wants to use poison over fireball? Fireball not only deal direct damage, but also leave the glass cannon very vurnable to zap with it's high damage. Fireball can finish towers, hurt buildings etc. Making the fireball the 2nd best spell in tournaments. Used by 23.3% players 2. Golem I had a very hard decision between the top 2, but landing on 2nd place is the Golem. Compared to the 1st place Golem just isn't as versitale. Golem stll lands on 2nd though. Not only he had the highest HP in the highest HP in the game , but also he deals a very good amount of damage. He is currently better than giant if you don't know, except the 8 elixir cost for sure! But it totally worth it! The Golem is currently sitting at 13.4% usage rate Before the 1st place, I'd want to give the honorable mentions to the Log, Hog Rider and Skeleton army. They're all great cards! 1. Zap As you've guessed, Golem is just isn't as verstaile as the Zap Spell, as I said that Fireball will leave glass cannons very vurnable to something, the zap is the answer! Zap can also kill skeleton armies, leave minion horde's health down to 1 shot from princess towers, and reset inferno tower and inferno dragon's tier damage, stop prince, dark prince and battle ram's charge. And of course poor sparky, that's why zap made into 1st place and the highest usage rate of all players with 43.9% Now it's time for the worst card list 5. Goblins To be honest ever since Goblin Gang, Goblins suck. Goblins do only cost 2 elixir, but goblin gang costs only 1 more and offer you spear goblins. Goblins is currently the worst small unit for me, I prefer spear goblins alone which is outclassed by archers, forget the goblins, Used by 1.7% players 4. Goblin Hut Goblin hut is the worst spawner ever. As it was totally outclassed by the furnace in anywhere, lost defence potential because of the tombstone or even the BARBARIAN HUT is better! Goblin hut will always be furnace's shadow, sitting at 1% usage rate. 3. Royal Giant As i said in the worst clan battle cards list, RG totally SUCKS because people are just overlevelling him, which is ineffective in tournaments. RG had very low damage, high cost and medicore HP. Royal giant is currently sitting at a very low 1.8% usage rate, i mean how low is it? Even DARK PRINCE had '''0.8% '''higher usage rate than him. 2. Sparky Remember the times when sparky is considered as one of the best legendaries or even one of the best cards in the game? Yup I'm serious, Sparky was lterally the only card good compared to the other cards which is released in May 3rd last year (Miner was said that it isn't powerful enough that time). But however supercell show no respect to sparky and did these: Buffed the Lightning Buffed the Skeleton Army Introduced the Electro wizard Introduce the goblin gang Buffed bandit and inferno dragon That's all i can say, making sparky from the best to the worst was a shame, it wasn't a bad idea, but too much counters, Supercell MAKE SPARKY GREAT AGAIN! She had 5.1% usage rate Before number 1, i want to give the honorable mentions to the Skeletons, Mortar, Dark Prince (HATED TO SAY THAT) and Guards, Skeletons was nerfed hard, guards is at least better than goblins at these case, Mortar is kind of unreliable and dark prince is actually very good, but yet to have a lot of improvement 1. Clone To be honest this card was a failure. It was the worst card in the game. Tornado, Poison, Arrows can counter them easily, and they're all popular cards. Rage was always less risky and the always better play. Clone should get more buff. Having 5.9% usage actually means people are still learning how to use. Maybe I was wrong, Maybe i just underrated it How do you think? Do you agree? Category:Blog posts